Universo Paralelo
by GabiLinda
Summary: ¿Un universo paralelo? ¿Era posible? ¿Como es que con una simple sustancia haya sido capaz de irse a otro mundo? Las cosas que creaba Midorima eran realmente increíbles. Kuroko viajo a un mundo paralelo en donde todos están en pareja con la persona que amaban, hasta él mismo, pero no puede quedarse ahí, ese no era su lugar. Pero ¿Como va a volver? *Muchas parejas :3*
1. Prólogo

Nada de esto tenía sentido, en verdad era completamente absurdo, no podía tener ninguna lógica posible ¿Cómo era que había pasado de un universo a otro? ¿Universos paralelos? Esto parecía una de las películas baratas con una muy mala trama.

-¿Tetsu?

La voz de Akashi lo distrajo por unos momentos, en los cuales se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo. Era verdaderamente Akashi, era él, no podía ser otro… Pero lo era.

Kuroko pasó una mano por su pelo suspirando, aun mas confundido que antes.

-¿Cómo llegue a esto? – Susurro para sí mismo, pero no se dio cuenta de que Akashi había escuchado perfectamente aquellas palabras.

Tal vez deberíamos empezar por donde todo lo raro comenzó a ocurrir, por el momento en el que tomo aquella extraña sustancia que había creado Midorima. O tal vez incluso más atrás, explicando cómo es que Midorima había llegado a crear una sustancia así y porque Kuroko acepto probar aquella cosa que lo único que sabía, era que no podía ser bebible. Pero aunque repasara una y otra vez todas las cosas que había hecho antes de que todo eso pasara, seguía sin tener sentido ¿En serio es posible crear una sustancia que te envié a un mundo paralelo? ¿Un mundo en donde todos estaban en pareja? ¿Un mundo en el que sus amigos estaban con aquellos que les gustaba y a los cuales no se animaban a declarárseles? ¿Un mundo donde ÉL estaba con la persona que amaba? ¿Acaso eso era posible?... Al parecer sí.


	2. ¿Otro mundo?

-Midorima-Kun, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kuroko se poso detrás del peli verde mirando atentamente como este mismo mesclaba un par de líquidos en muchas botellas, nunca le llamo la atención ese tipo de actividades pero tampoco tenía idea de que a Midorima le gustaran.

-La recomendación de Oha Asa para Cáncer, intentar hacer una mezcla de distintas cosas que representen a la gente que me rodea – Acomoda sus anteojos sin dejar de hablar – E intentar que la primera persona que vea esta mezcla tome un poco. – Midorima se da la vuelta para quedar de frente con Kuroko agarrando el vaso con una mano, la cual se extendió hasta chocar contra el pecho del más bajo.

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que tiene exactamente, Midorima-Kun? – Pregunto el fantasma de Seirin, analizando el contenido del vaso que inconscientemente había agarrado.

-No querrás saberlo – Sentencio apartando la mirada – Pero si lo haces te regalo una malteada de vainilla.

Y con aquel chantaje tan pobre, Kuroko llevo el vaso a sus labios, bebiendo tan solo unas gotas, ya que era tan asqueroso que por un momento le entraron ganas de vomitar, aun así no llegó a hacerlo, porque unos fuertes dolores en su parte abdominal lo estaban controlando lastimosamente. Sin aguantar mucho dejo caer el vaso, haciendo que este se partiera en mil pedazos de vidrio, para luego caer desmayado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una luz sobre sus ojos empezó a molestarlo consiguiendo que se despertara e intentara abrir sus ojos de forma lenta para no cegarse. Una vez que pudo distinguir mejor las cosas que lo rodeaban, se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en clases y al parecer se había quedado dormido sobre el pupitre. ¿Había sido un sueño lo de Midorima? Era todo demasiado raro.

Volteo a ver a Kagami, dándose cuenta de que estaba demasiado concentrado en su celular como para siquiera notar la mirada que el otro chico le estaba enviando, cosa que le pareció muy raro, porque Kagami nunca había estado tan pegado a su celular y mucho menos sonreía de esa forma tan… ¿Tierna? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El timbre que indicaba el fin de clases hizo que Kuroko dejara sus pensamientos de lado y se levantara, guardando todas sus cosas.

-Kuroko, apúrate que nos tenemos que ir. – Grito Kagami ya en la puerta del aula – Nos están esperando. – Y sin decir más, se fue, dejando al otro chico demasiado confundido.

-Es mejor que vayas Kuroko, sabes cómo se pone Taiga cuando quiere ver a Aomine – El capitán que justo se encontraba pasando por el aula le sonrió de manera amistosa para luego darse la vuelta, continuando con la conversación que tenia con Izuki, demasiado pegados cabe decir.

-Cada vez entiendo menos – Susurro Kuroko para sí mismo, agarrando su maletín y comenzando a caminar, esperando encontrar a Kagami y que pudiera darle algunas explicaciones junto con la razón de porque quería ver a Aomine.

Una vez llego hasta la salida del colegio, vio a Kagami hablando por celular con la misma sonrisa que tenía en el aula. Kuroko se acerco silenciosamente por la espalda con intenciones de escuchar la conversación.

-Claro que si, solo estoy esperando a Kuroko – Un momento de silencio en el que la persona del otro lado le contestaba – No seas idiota, decile a los demás que estamos allá en 10 minutos. – Un repentino sonrojo se apodero de la cara de Kagami – Yo también – Susurro para luego cortar la llamada.

-Llegue Kagami-Kun – Comento Kuroko de repente, viendo inútil el quedarse más tiempo en silencio.

-Oh Kuroko, entonces vamos – Le sonrió de forma típica y empezó a caminar hacia lo que creía el menor, el Burger al que siempre iban.

-¿Quiénes nos esperan? – Pregunto realmente intrigado, no entendía ninguna de las palabras que decía Kagami.

-¿Cómo que quien? Los demás – El más alto lo miro como si estuviera loco, y continuo hablando al ver que la cara de confusión de Kuroko seguía ahí – Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Takao, Kasamatsu, Kise y Himuro ¿Quiénes más? – El peli rojo soltó una risa de burla mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos. – Pero vamos rápido, no vaya a ser que Akashi crea que te rapte y me mate – Aquel comentario descoloco a Kuroko.

-¿Por qué Akashi se preocuparía por eso?

Kagami lo miro como si en verdad no entendiera que le sucedía al otro chico, ¿Por qué le hacia esas preguntas tan tontas?

-Porque claramente se preocuparía si su novio no aparece.

Y con esas simples palabras, la conversación no volvió a fluir en todo el camino, en el cual Kuroko se la paso pensando y analizando todas las situaciones. ¿Novio de Akashi? ¿Quién? ¿Él? Imposible, si sus sueños se habían hecho realidad él lo recordaría perfectamente, ¿Acaso Kagami se estaba burlando de él? No, eso era demasiado cruel, lo llegaría a hacer Aomine pero no el As de Seirin.

Rápidamente llegaron al restaurante donde todos acostumbraban juntarse luego de las finales de la Winter Cup y se sorprendió cuando desde la ventana pudo apreciar a sus compañeros algo… Acaramelados.

Kise estaba casi arriba de Kasamatsu, apoyado en su hombro mientras dejaba besos en la mejilla de su Senpai el cual estaba realmente sonrojado e intentaba apartarlo inútilmente. Midorima mantenía su expresión seria pero aun así agarraba la mano de Takao por encima de la mesa al mismo tiempo que este mantenía una conversación con Akashi. Murasakibara estaba comiendo una porción de tarta mientras Himuro se reía a su lado por algo que seguramente le había dicho el gigante y Aomine era el único que miraba desinteresadamente por la ventana, aunque al fijarse en ellos, su sonrisa de superioridad apareció… Esperen, esa no era una sonrisa de superioridad, era una de… ¿Felicidad? Kagami lo agarro del brazo y entro rápidamente al local, acercándolo a la fuerza a sus amigos los cuales los saludaron con unas sonrisas, de todas formas Kagami lo soltó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentarse al lado de Aomine como un perro con su dueño. Kuroko sabía que el peli rojo gustaba de Aomine, pero ¿A tal extremo de demostrarlo de esa forma?

-Tetsu.

Al escuchar su nombre dejo de mirar a la parejita y se dio la vuelta, encontrando a Akashi el cual le dirigía una sonrisa mientras apuntaba a la silla vacía a su lado, en señal para que se sentara. Kuroko decidió hacerle caso aunque se le hiciera raro que lo llamara por su nombre tan tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Akashi agarro el vaso de malteada que tenía en frente suyo y se lo ofreció al chico sentado a su lado. – De vainilla. – Susurro al ver que el otro no reaccionaba.

-Oh sí, me fue muy bien, aunque me dormí en clase – Agarro la malteada que le estaba ofreciendo su ex-capitán y dio un sorbo.

-Deberías dormir mejor Tetsu.

-Pero ¿De qué hablas Akashicchi? Es tu culpa que Kurokocchi no pueda descansar en la noche – Kise soltó una risa pervertida que inmediatamente se corto por un quejido cuando Kasamatsu le pego en las costillas.

-No deberías burlarte de esa forma de los demás Ryouta – Suspiro el mayor mientras negaba con la cabeza, manteniendo su típico ceño fruncido.

-Pero Senpai – Kise lloriqueaba mientras abrazaba exageradamente al otro.

-Akashi-Kun, creo que no estoy entendiendo – Susurro Kuroko sin despegar su mirada de los demás - ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?

-¿Qué les pasa? – Akashi miro hacia donde el otro mantenía su mirada, confundido – No entiendo Tetsu, aparte, ¿Por qué Akashi? Pensé que habíamos pasado esa fase hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Eh? – Esta vez el peli celeste miro a Akashi ladeando la cabeza, intentando encontrarle sentido a sus palabras.

-Tal vez Kurochin este enojado con Akachin – Ambos miraron a Murasakibara, que los miraba saboreaba la cuchara que había metido en su boca, atrayendo, con su comentario, la mirada de los demás.

-¿Eso es verdad Tetsu? ¿Estás enojado? – Akashi lo miro con una expresión inerte, pero aun así pudo distinguir un poco de preocupación en sus ojos y voz.

-No no, no es eso Akashi… Yo - Kuroko no encontraba las palabras exactas para excusarse, en realidad no sabía de lo que se intentaba excusar… Cierto, tal vez Midorima sepa algo. – Solo necesito hablar con Midorima-Kun – Y rápidamente se levanto para agarrar al recién mencionado del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia afuera del local bajo la extraña y celosa mirada de los demás, esta ultima solamente de parte de Takao y Akashi, sin embargo el peli rojo lo disimulaba de mejor forma.

-¿Qué pasa Kuroko? – Hablo el peli verde luego de que cerraran la puerta del local, aun sentía la fría y asesina mirada de Akashi, causándole un escalofrió.

-¿Qué recomendó Oha Asa hoy? – Kuroko lo miro realmente esperanzado y desesperado por respuestas.

-¿Eh? Llevar un colgante de algún animal – Y de debajo de su remera, saco un colgante con un delfín - ¿Por qué?

Kuroko miro con una decepción increíble al collar, entonces nada de esto tenía sentido.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-18 de abril, ¿Por qué? – Era la misma fecha que cuando encontró a Midorima experimentando.

-¿Vos y Takao son novios? - Pregunto mirando al más alto a los ojos, el cual se sonrojo acomodando nuevamente sus anteojos.

-Claro que sí, ya lo sabías.

-También Kise y Kasamatsu ¿No es así? Murasakibara con Himuro y Kagami con Aomine – El peli celeste desvió la mirada hacia los demás, los cuales habían retomado sus conversaciones normalmente.

-No estoy entendiendo nada Kuroko, ¿A que queres llegar preguntando lo que ya sabes hace tiempo?

Y ahí estaba la respuesta que temía escuchar, todos estaban en parejas… Pero ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Y como si alguien lo estuviera escuchando, en su cabeza apareció la opción de un mundo paralelo, pero eso tampoco tenía sentido, aparte el no creía en ninguna de esas cosas no entendía porque siquiera lo había pensando.

-Midorima-Kun, ¿Qué pensas del viaje a mundos paralelos? – Susurro Kuroko manteniendo la mirada en sus zapatillas.

-¿Mundo paralelo? Bueno, escuche que mucha gente afirmaba estar en otro mundo completamente distinto en algunos aspectos, pero realmente no les creo, me parece absurdo. – Alzo los hombros desinteresado – Pero no descarto la idea de que haya algo más de lo que podemos apreciar.

-¿Qué pensarías si te digo que hasta ayer todo el mundo estaba soltero?

-Si por todo el mundo te referís a los chicos te diría que estas mal – Midorima alzo una ceja acercándose a Kuroko – No estoy entendiendo.

-Midorima-Kun, necesito que me escuches y me creas – Y luego de un rato, Kuroko por fin levanto la vista. – Algo extraño está pasando.

Midorima había aceptado escuchar lo que Kuroko tenía que decir, el cual no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a contar todo con lujo de detalles, desde que estuvo enamorado de Akashi hace mucho tiempo al igual que los demás pero que nadie se atrevía a confesarse hasta la parte en la que lo encontró con el liquido asqueroso y misterioso. Midorima se limito a escuchar en silencio, sin aportar o debatir algo, lo cual ayudaba muchísimo al otro, ya que él tampoco tenía respuestas.

-Entiendo – Suspiró poniendo sus dedos vendados en su mentón, luego de aquella larga historia – Entonces pensas que estas en un mundo paralelo. – Afirmo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del otro – Es cierto que hoy estuviste muy raro desde que llegaste, a pesar de que fue hace media hora creo que todos se dieron cuenta… Bueno, por ahora no tenemos ninguna respuesta, voy a investigar todo lo que pueda, mientras tanto vas a tener que actuar como si entendieras todo.

-P-Pero no sé si va a ser fácil – Un aura negra rodeo a un deprimido Kuroko – No sé si voy a poder fingir cosas de las que no recuerdo nada.

-No creo que sea demasiado difícil, solo intenta no levantar sospechas con Akashi – Midorima apunto al otro chico con su dedo índice – Son novios hace 4 meses y se llaman por sus nombres, vos usualmente lo llamas Sei, sin honoríficos ni nada, como él lo hizo – Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, seguido de Kuroko – Por cierto, si no descubro nada, vamos a ir al médico, podes tener amnesia temporal o algo así.

Al entrar nuevamente dos miradas se posaron sobre ellos, sin embargo Kuroko solo se fijo en la mirada anteriormente heterocormatica que tenía su ahora novio, el cual le devolvió una mirada dulce, el Akashi que recordaba era igual, siempre lo miraba con esa suave sonrisa y la calidez en sus ojos… Sin embargo no creía que iba a ser fácil el llevar una relación de 4 meses cuando no recordaba ni quien se confesó a quien.


	3. Intentando

-¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Akashi una vez que ambos se volvieron a sentar en sus respectivos lugares.

-Claro, todo bien Akas… Sei – Se corrigió Kuroko nervioso, aun le costaba un poco.

-Está bien – Contesta el heterocromatico dejando un beso en la mejilla del peli celeste, consiguiendo un sonrojo por parte de este mismo.

La conversación siguió normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, a excepción de la mirada desconfiada, junto con un puchero, que Takao le lanzo en medio de la conversación. Aun no entendía, si sus sospechas eran ciertas ¿Midorima había creado una sustancia que te transporta a otro mundo? ¿Era eso siquiera posible? Bueno, al parecer si porque había sucedido.

-¡Senpai! – El grito de Kise resonó por todo el lugar atrayendo la atención de la mayoría de los clientes.

-No grites así idiota – Y con una voz demasiado calmada, Kasamatsu le propino una patada justo en los abdominales, causando que Kise se doblara dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Pero es que tardo mucho Senpai.

-Solo fui al baño Kise, por dios – Suspiro el mayor mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Vamos a mi casa? – Y como si nunca hubiera recibido un golpe, Kise se enderezo para quedar más alto que su senpai mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Eh? – El sonrojo en la cara del mayor fue aumentando mientras imaginaba las cosas que inconscientemente Kise le estaba proponiendo.

-Compre una película nueva y quiero verla con usted Senpai.

Todos los demás parpadearon confundidos, ya que también habían pensado que había sido una insinuación sexual y simplemente les cayó una gotita de la frente, menos a Murasakibara que seguía degustando su doceavo pastel.

-Kise, creo que deberías correr – Murmuro Aomine mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Kasamatsu.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué Aominecchi? – Kise lo miro completamente confundido hasta que de repente tuvo un escalofrió. Al voltear la mirada nuevamente, vio a su senpai con un aura demasiado obscura, apretando fuertemente los puños. – Se… ¿Senpai?

-¡Idiota! – Lo único que pudo sentir Kise fue el puño estrellándose contra su cara, mientras que Kasamatsu salía por la puerta del local, mas enojado que nunca.

-Eso es lo único que sos Kise-Chin – Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras del gigante que hasta ahora habían pensado que no iba a hablar. – Pobre Kasa-Chin.

-Tiene razón – Takao se levanto rápidamente y apunto en modo acusatorio a Kise – No se juega asi con los sentimientos Kise, deberías ir a disculparte.

-Y mejor que sea antes de que lo pierdas de vista – Agrego Akashi que intentaba controlar la sonrisa inevitable que se le formo en sus labios.

Kise no espero a que le digan nada más y salió corriendo mientras gritaba "Senpai" por todos lados, algunos se preguntaban si en verdad pensaba que Kasamatsu podría irse sin él, vamos, Kasamatsu es un tsundere de primera, pero tampoco se iba a ir a su casa sabiendo que Kise iba a pasarse toda la noche buscándolo por la calle.

-Creo que también deberíamos irnos Atsushi - Himuro se levanto suavemente y con su sonrisa característica.

-Pero, Muro-Chin, todavía tengo hambre – El gigante miro a su novio sin hacer ningún tipo de expresión, sin embargo el del ojo tapado podía ver la mirada de suplica que le estaba dedicando.

-En casa te voy a preparar un pastel, ¿Si? – Fue interrumpido de repente por un beso del más alto, el cual se levanto rápidamente.

-Muro-Chin es el mejor – Y con esas palabras agarro al mencionado, arrastrándolo hasta la salida sin despedirse de nadie.

-Cada vez entiendo menos él porque estoy en este grupo de anormales.

-Tampoco es que vos seas demasiado normal Ahomine. – Mascullo Kagami por lo bajo aguantándose la risa.

-¿Qué dijiste Bakagami? – Aomine puso la mano en la mesa, inclinándose hasta quedar más cerca del mencionado.

-Ahomine. – Remarco nuevamente, sin embargo en vez de recibir algún insulto como hubiera sido tiempo atrás, lo único que hizo el peli azul fue acercarse más al que se burlaba y juntar sus labios en un claro y apasionado beso, siendo correspondido de inmediato mientras que ignoraban a los pocos que quedaban.

-Iugh – Exclamo Midorima apartando la mirada.

-Oh vamos Shin-Chan, hemos hecho peores cosas que eso – Takao lo miro mientras sonreía de lado y alzaba repetidas veces las cejas.

-Ca-cállate Bakao – Murmuro apartando la mirada repentinamente sonrojado.

Kuroko mantenía la vista en todos sus compañeros, nunca los había visto tan felices y admitía que últimamente ellos necesitaban esa felicidad que sabía que solamente se las podía dar la persona amada.

-Tetsu, ¿Vamos nosotros también? – El mencionado volteo a ver a la persona que lo llamaba, aunque ya sabía claramente quien era.

-Sí, claro Sei, vamos – Sonrió tiernamente mientras posaba su mano sobre la de el pelirrojo, el cual le devolvió a sonrisa. No una de superioridad, ni siquiera una superficial, esa sonrisa demostraba amor, una expresión que nunca había visto en él, eso ocasiono un sonrojo en el menor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los últimos días habían sido perfectos para Kuroko, pasando los días siempre con Akashi, en grupo, con risas. A decir verdad estaba empezando a apreciar el lugar a donde había ido a parar, pero no podía evitar pensar que pasaría en el otro mundo, aun tenia muchísimas dudas que nadie podía contestarle, mientras que Midorima lo único que decía era que seguía en investigación.

-Kuroko, tengo algo.

Midorima había aparecido en su casa segundos antes con una expresión preocupada, pero sin dejar de ser completamente seria.

-Hay informes que afirman los viajes en mundos paralelos, son demasiado inusuales y hay muy pocos casos, pero existe. – Sentencio con un suspiro.

-Eso significa que no estoy loco.

-Claro que no, pero al parecer si viajaste entre dos mundos.

-¿No dice como volver? – Kuroko se sintió realmente confundido cuando Midorima bajo la mirada, como si estuviera consternado.

-La única forma es cumpliendo tu misión.

-¿Qué queres decir?

-No te mandaron a este mundo por nada, algo tenes que hacer, y hasta que lo cumplas no vas a volver, así como el que está en tu mundo no va a poder volver.

Esto era simplemente genial, ni siquiera sabía que misión tenía que cumplir.


End file.
